


R U Mine

by goingdownsinging



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownsinging/pseuds/goingdownsinging
Summary: "He was tired of waiting. He’d waited for just about fifteen years and he couldn’t wait a day longer. The British Airways app on his phone showed a 9am flight to LA the next morning, and his thumb hovered over the ‘confirm’ button."Title taken from the Arctic Monkeys song.





	

He was tired of waiting. He’d waited for just about fifteen years and he couldn’t wait a day longer. The British Airways app on his phone showed a 9am flight to LA the next morning, and his thumb hovered over the ‘confirm’ button. His heart was racing and his hand shaking, and there was a chance he’d drop his phone before he could ever confirm his flight. One tap on a screen was all it would take, but he couldn’t do it. Not yet.

It was insane to go now anyway, after all those years and countless opportunities he’d had. He could pick up the phone or ask for a FaceTime call, but that somehow seemed more awkward than saying it in person. He could ignore things for ages but when he got fed up, something had to happen _now_. Now. Fifteen years after the fact.

His thumb was almost touching the screen, but it was hard to give in to feelings he’d tried so hard to forget. His love for his best friend had always been completely separate from his love for his wife and son, as if there were two versions of him in the same body. It had been foolish to think he could keep them separate forever: He kept losing himself in fits of jealousy when he thought of _him_ and his girlfriend, and he couldn’t keep doing this.

But what if he’d read all the signals wrong? What if he’d only seen what he _wanted_ to see? He could arrive in LA and end up in front of a closed door, and then what? How was he going to cope with putting everything on the line and then being rejected? What if? What if?

His heart was racing as he briefly thought of what might happen if the feelings were returned, but he pushed those thoughts away as quickly as they’d appeared. He wasn’t getting his hopes up. He probably wouldn’t even make it to LA: The ‘confirm’ button was still there, bright red as if it knew that this was potentially the worst thing he’d ever done.

What if he’d pretend that he’d planned on going all along? A lads’ weekend, because they hadn’t had one of those in a months, maybe it had already been a year. It sounded reasonable enough, but he’d always been a bad liar and he might get caught out before ever boarding the flight, so maybe… 

“Jamie? You coming down for dinner?”

Her voice cuts through his train of thoughts and he’s caught by surprise, head snapping up. “Coming!” he shouts back, then letting out a deep breath he didn’t realise he was holding. It had been a silly thought, anyway, another daydream that would never go anywhere. He cancels the booking he nearly confirmed and closes the app. 

A text comes in.

_“Got a new number. Know you don’t hear from me often, but I miss you, you know? Be good, James. –Al.”_

Alex fucking Turner. 

Jamie locked his phone and pocketed it. The walls were back up again and his desperate love for Alex was hidden behind the highest one he’d built.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm trying to get back into writing again, so this is just the start of something. I don't know if there'll be much more. Maybe it'll turn into a series of snapshots of Jamie's very complicated feelings for Alex, maybe this is all there'll ever be. Stay tuned.


End file.
